Julien the Bleach fanatic
by ScarlettWolf16
Summary: When a bleach fan wakes up in karakura town she finds that she's been turned into a boy, naming her/his self Julien he discovers that he has soul reaper powers and decided to help Ichigo and the others fight the arrancarrs. However Aizen has taken interest in the young fan. OCxUndecided (summary sucks so much I can't write them)
1. Chapter 1

A cold breeze woke me as well as the bright sun light in my face. Groaning I rolled into my side and searched for my cover only to grasp at air. Sighing I sat up and opened my eyes to retrieve my much desiered cover. My eyes widened in shock when I realised I wasn't in my bed or in my house but in some unknown park sleeping on the grass! I stayed frozen for a few seconds before becoming irritated. This was probably a prank pulled by one of my friends thinking funny.  
I stood up grumbling to my self and tried to figure out where I was and how I was going to get home. While doing this I noticed something was wrong, something didn't feel right. my eyes widened when I realised that a certain part of my body felt lighter like it wasn't being weighted down, I slowly moved my head to look straight down, my hand came to my chest, I was flat. Then I also noticed I had an extra body part.  
If my eyes got any wider they'd fall out my head.  
My hand flew to the back of my head to find that my hair had been cut short.  
'Im a dude' was the only thing that came to mind and I kept repeating it over and over.  
I don't know how long I stood like that but it felt like hours. My body had went cold and I couldn't move, if this was a prank it was a pretty good one.  
Once my body unfroze I fell to my knees, the shock not yet worn off.  
My eyes trailed to a duffel bag a few feet away from me, suddenly interested and hopeful that it would provide some answers I dived at it. The only thing I found in it was a wallet with a little but of money in it, a key and a piece of paper with an Addresses on it. After staring at it for a minute or two I sighed and stood up on shaky legs, If the bag couldn't give me answers then maybe the address could. 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N-Thanks to blueorgray1236 and .9 for your reviews they made me keep writing this since I wasn't sure it was any good so thank you. Have a cookie :)  
_

'this feels so weird' I thought. I wasn't quite over the fact that I had magically became male and was hoping that I was hallucinating.  
After wandering around for a while I realised that I had no idea where I was going or how to get to the address I had. At the moment I appeared to be in the shopping district of the town. The air here feels weird too.  
Letting out a frustrated groan I stopped and ran my hand through my hair, from what I could see it was blond, " I have no idea where I'm going" 'or what the hells happening'  
I was just about to ask someone for directions when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

To my left was an elderly woman who looked to be in her sixties and her brown hair tied up in a bun.  
"Are you lost young man?" She asked. I smiled at her and answered.  
"Y-yeah I am" I always got extremely nervous around strangers "I-i'm looking for t-this address" I handed her the small scrap of paper I had found in the bag I now wore over my shoulder.  
Almost as soon as I handed her the address her face lit up and she smiled at me.  
"This is just a couple of doors away from my house. I can take you there."  
"Really" I couldn't control my excitement and the happy look on my face. The woman laughed at my excitement "of course, if you don't mind helping me carry some of my shopping that is."  
there were five bags by the old Womans feet and all of them looked heavy.  
Surely she couldn't have carried all of them by her self.  
Picking up three of the bags I said "I don't mind."

During the walk I found out some things about the old woman.  
Her name was Mary, she has two grand-children, she lives alone and likes pretty gardens. During conversation I quietly listened to her tell stories or politely answered her questions.

When we reached Mary's house I helped her put her shopping away and she showed me out.  
"Your house is the second one down Julien" she said while pointing at the house she was speaking of.  
"Thanks a lot Mary I owe you one" when I reached the door I searched my duffel bag and found a key. May as well try it.  
I put it in the key hole and turned it, hearing a satisfying click I pushed the door open.

The first thing I did was find a mirror since I had no idea what I looked like.  
So now standing in front of a mirror I took in my appearance,  
I had messy blond hair bright green eyes and was wearing a blue jacket which had zips on the upper arms and diagonally on right breast. A black low neck t-shirt, jeans, trainers and a red guitar pick with bleach skull symbol on a chain and Black leather fingerless gloves with the back missing.

I jumped suddenly when I heard a phone ringing, following the sound I found it in the living room.  
It continued ringing while I debated whither to pick up or not.  
Giving in I answered "hello"  
"Julien Glen?" The man on the other end asked.  
"Yeah speaking" I said remembering the name I gave Mary.  
"I'm just calling to inform you that your registration at Karakura high school was successful and you start tomorrow."  
"um... Ok"  
"when you arrive go to the office and you will be taken to your class, have a good day"  
"you to." I hung up and thought about what happened.  
How did they know the name I gave Mary 'Julien' isn't my real name?  
'Karakura high school' it couldn't be, it had to be a coincidence.

I decided not to think about it and went to the bed room I was too exhausted, I climbed into bed and shut my eyes hoping that every thing would be normal when she woke, hoping that she was just dreaming.

-  
A.N- sorry if this chapters boring Also I'm not sure if I'm going to do a pairing in this story but If I do who do you think Julien should be paired with? Remember that Julien is still technically a girl so it would most likely be a yaoi pairing sorry if that puts some people off. Should I even write any more or should it be burned and forgotten about? 


End file.
